


I'm here, I'm here

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, mentioned attempted violence, post Jirard-route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Hana's not quite over the incident in the alley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Realized there was a criminal lack of Hana/Jirard fluff on this site, figured I'd fix that problem a bit, so enjoy the show~

Hana could see the edge of a knife, a spiteful snarl. That thug was going to stab her, he was going to kill her, she didn’t want to die-

 

The scene faded away with a gentle but loud cry of her name. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she looked up at her boyfriend, frowning while leaning over her. 

 

“You okay, Hana?”, he asked. “You were breathing heavy and sort of shaking. I don’t know if it was a nightmare or what, but you didn’t-”

 

Her eyes filled up with tears before she could stop herself, and she flung her arms around his neck. Jirard didn’t say a word, just rubbed circles on her back as she sobbed into his shirt. 

 

“It’s alright, Hana,” he softly assured her. “You’re here. You’re awake. I’m here. Everything’s fine.”

 

She tried nodding, but instead in a quiet voice, muttered something to the effect of “it was scary”.

 

“I know nightmares can be the worst,” he murmured. Hana felt her breathing slow, her heartbeats felt less like gunshots by the minute. 

 

A few minutes passed like that. Her eyelids began to droop, and Jirard kissed her forehead before lowering her back onto the pillows. “If you need to talk about anything, I’m here,” he said with a slight smile. 

 

“I just… it was about that man in the alley, the one you saved me from…”

 

Jirard’s eyebrows shot up, and then he gave a small frown. “Oh, Hana… I’m so sorry. I should have gotten to you faster.”

 

“It’s fine,” she told him, reaching for his hand as she did so. “It was just kind of scary.”

 

He nodded. “I know it was, and I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But, you’ll always be safe with me, Hana.”

 

Her eyelids fluttered shut as Jirard squeezed her hand. 


End file.
